Black of Dawn
by love.letter
Summary: Terra's in trouble. Slade's alive again . Raven has been having strange visions. Where does this all end? Have the Titans finally met their match?
1. Prologue

Black of Dawn : Prologue Black of Dawn Prologue

"Robin?" Her voice almost cracked. She'd been having strange, disturbing dreams. Usually that meant trouble. But her fear wasn't the only thing that made her nervous around her seemingly fearless leader.

Robin peered around the corner, coming out of his room in his 'normal' clothes. The ones he'd stolen from the criminal in Tokyo, complete with glasses. Raven noticed she'd never actually seen his eyes before. "Raven? What's wrong?" He could always tell with her. They'd seemed to bond after her big birthday.

She blushed, glad most of her face was hidden in the shadow of her hood. "Dreams."

This made him listen. He knew how important they were to her. "Tell me everything. Come in." He moved aside so she could move past him, their bodies almost touching. His room was always immaculate, even when he was completely stressed with his job. "I have to meet Starfire, but I think this is more important."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I know this may sound strange to you, but I've been having these... visions... of Terra... and Slade, too."

He punched the punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling. "Impossible." He growled. "Slade is dead. We saw him die."

"Of course." Raven said, a little too quickly. She sighed softly. "You're right. It's probably nothing. I'll just let myself out."

Robin was quick to block the way. "No. If you're sure, then maybe we should talk about it."

She told him about her strange visions, how they haunted her every moment. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "Slade has to be alive. I don't know how, but it can't mean something good for us. Terra is in danger."

He nodded. "I just can't believe... but I have to... Your visions are never wrong. I'll warn Beast Boy. Have him keep an eye on her. You can go now."

Raven wanted to reach out to his crumpled, distraught form, but she held back. "I'll tell him. I'll see you later, Robin..." When there was no response, she closed the door on her way out. There was a crash, and the door shuddered underneath her fingers, but she left anyways. It was better to let him figure things out on his own.

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 1: Raven's POV

Black of Dawn : Chapter 1: Raven's POV Black of Dawn Chapter 1: Raven's POV

My hood was down. I stared solemnly at my mirror, my fingers running through my hair. It had grown overnight, during a particularly disturbing dream. Every night, the dream was the same, but every night, our fates seemed to change. Sometimes I couldn't seperate myself from Cyborg, or Robin, or even Starfire.

That made me shudder. Becoming Starfire would be my own nightmare.

"Raven, you in there?" It was Beast Boy's voice, but there was a different tone to it. Less perky, more sober.

I flipped my hood up and cracked he door. "What do you want?" I asked in a bored, yet frightening tone. "I'm in the middle of something."

He ignored my questions, his eyes fixed on something on my shoulder. His hand rose to touch it. "What's this?" He asked, lifting the very long lock of hair. In one motion, he had pushed my hood off, revealing my newly grown hair. "Raven, what happened?"

"Fashion statement." I rolled my eyes, emphasizing my sarcasm. "What do you want?" I hated repeating my words. It made me sound like a parrot.

"It's Terra." He said, finally looking me in the eyes. "She's gone."

I flung open my door. "Come in. And hurry." I closed the door quietly behind him.

"So when did you notice she was gone?" I asked. It had taken him forever to explain his story.

He scratched the ack of his neck sheepishly. "Well, you see, I was a moth and I saw this thing, so..."

"I know about the stupid moth deal." I cut him off.

Beast Boy frowned. "Well, when I turned away from the... the..."

"Shiny thing that you saw on the street." I supplied.

"Yeah, well, she was gone. I looked all over for her. I even asked all her little preppy friends about her, but they said she was supposed to meet them at the mall later. She never even showed up!" He gulped and fliched, as if I was going to hit him.

I sighed. "Right. Beast Boy, you're about as useless as Cyborg's waffle maker."

He started to giggled, then, "Hey!" as he finally realized I'd insulted him.

"Get out. And bring Robin here. I need to figure this out." I rubbed my temples, immediately drawing my legs upward to meditate. "Idiot." I muttered as he shut the door. Without opening my eyes, I threw a vase against the wall. I'd never liked it anyways, though Starfire would be upset that I'd destroyed her little present.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Chapter 2: Terra's POV

Black of Dawn : Chapter 2: Terra's POV Black of Dawn Chapter 2: Terra's POV

I knew someone was watching me. Their eyes were burning into my back, but every time I turned around, all I would see were a few bugs, maybe a puppy or a cat. Those are my favorite animals. I don't know why. For as long as I can remember, I've always liked animals that were more original and less common.

Then I ducked around a corner, breathing hard. I checked my little blue watch. 3:45 p.m. I had an hour and fifteen minutes until I had to meet my friends.

"Hello, Terra." A mildly creepy voice said in my ear.

I whirled around to see who was speaking to me.

The man was tall, muscular, and dressed in a casual suit. He had black hair with a greenish tinge, and his face was handsome. He straightened, his mouth in a thin, hard line. The man peered down his straight nose at me and half-smiled, eyes narrowing.

I took a step backwards.

"Oh, come now, Terra. Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am. Remember me?" He pulled something from inside his jacket and fitted it over his face. A mask. It glinted in the sunlight, half black, half copper. There was only one eyehole. "I'm sure this reminds you of something. Maybe it's stirring a few dormant memories."

A name slid out of my parted lips, unbidden. "Slade."

"'At'ta girl." He pulled the mask off of his face and slid it back into the jacket.

Flashes of memories filled my mind, each fitting snugly into place. Everything matched. There were so many holes in my memory that I hadn't noticed before. I wasn't normal. I was a Titan. A freak. But then there was Beast Boy. The green boy that I'd laughed off. I thought he was just a stalker. He was trying to protect me.

And then there was Slade. The man I'd once called 'master'. Against my will. This mysteriously alluring man before me was one I hated with all my soul.

"You died." I said hoarsely. "I killed you."

"Ah, yes. You are a little murderess, aren't you? And yet, here I am." He leaned in close to me once again.

I backed up, feeling the brick wall behind me. I'd gladly accept a stalker over him any day.

"You can't kill me, Terra. I've been dead more than once, dear. There are worse things than that." He grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard in one lightning fast motion.

I cried out, my hand slipping into my bookbag. I'd conveniantly just remembered something that was inside. I gripped the communicator, about to press the button that would summon the Titans. My real friends.

Then I blacked out.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. Chapter 3: Raven's POV

Black of Dawn : Chapter 2: Terra's POV Black of Dawn Chapter 2: Terra's POV

I knew someone was watching me. Their eyes were burning into my back, but every time I turned around, all I would see were a few bugs, maybe a puppy or a cat. Those are my favorite animals. I don't know why. For as long as I can remember, I've always liked animals that were more original and less common.

Then I ducked around a corner, breathing hard. I checked my little blue watch. 3:45 p.m. I had an hour and fifteen minutes until I had to meet my friends.

"Hello, Terra." A mildly creepy voice said in my ear.

I whirled around to see who was speaking to me.

The man was tall, muscular, and dressed in a casual suit. He had black hair with a greenish tinge, and his face was handsome. He straightened, his mouth in a thin, hard line. The man peered down his straight nose at me and half-smiled, eyes narrowing.

I took a step backwards.

"Oh, come now, Terra. Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am. Remember me?" He pulled something from inside his jacket and fitted it over his face. A mask. It glinted in the sunlight, half black, half copper. There was only one eyehole. "I'm sure this reminds you of something. Maybe it's stirring a few dormant memories."

A name slid out of my parted lips, unbidden. "Slade."

"'At'ta girl." He pulled the mask off of his face and slid it back into the jacket.

Flashes of memories filled my mind, each fitting snugly into place. Everything matched. There were so many holes in my memory that I hadn't noticed before. I wasn't normal. I was a Titan. A freak. But then there was Beast Boy. The green boy that I'd laughed off. I thought he was just a stalker. He was trying to protect me.

And then there was Slade. The man I'd once called 'master'. Against my will. This mysteriously alluring man before me was one I hated with all my soul.

"You died." I said hoarsely. "I killed you."

"Ah, yes. You are a little murderess, aren't you? And yet, here I am." He leaned in close to me once again.

I backed up, feeling the brick wall behind me. I'd gladly accept a stalker over him any day.

"You can't kill me, Terra. I've been dead more than once, dear. There are worse things than that." He grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard in one lightning fast motion.

I cried out, my hand slipping into my bookbag. I'd conveniantly just remembered something that was inside. I gripped the communicator, about to press the button that would summon the Titans. My real friends.

Then I blacked out.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	5. Chapter 4: Terra's POV

Black of Dawn : Chapter 4: Terra's POV Black of Dawn Chapter 4: Terra's POV

I woke up tied to a chair.

Of course, Slade was no more than three feet away. He watched my every move. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said with a dark chuckle. He rose from his chair and approached.

I refused to answer. Instead, I looked away. There was a dark patch on the black walls that I stared at until it moved. It was just a small movement, but I noticed. I tried not to look startled. It must've worked, because Slade continued without noticing anything.

"I apologize for the discomfort, but I'm afraid it's necessary. We don't want you running away, now do we?" He stood with his legs spread apart and hands tucked behind his back. He towered above me.

I followed the spot's movement with my eyes. It was a fly or something. Then it changed into something bigger. A dog. The shadows must've been messing with my eyes, because it jumped back into its little fly shape.

After a long minute of ignoring Slade's babbling, I clenched my fist. A portion of the rock rose and followed my finger. I whipped my hand back, then forward. The pillar of rock slammed into Slade's gut. He'd lost practice.

Then he barked out a short laugh. "You think you can beat me, Terra?" He whirled around and slammed a foot into my own gut, making the chair fly back against the wall. Then he was coming closer again. He held my face in one of his gloved hands. "But you can't. You're still too weak." He shoved me away roughly, making the chair topple. My face was squished into the dirt, and he placed another foot on my cheek.

I created a slab of rock to push him off. Then another pillar pushed me back up onto my feet, though being tied to a chair limited my range of movement. My small hand movements were enough to create a semi-circular wall around me, thick enough to keep Slade out, though it also locked me in. Like it or not, I'd created my own prison.

The fly had escaped into my little solitude chamber. It was green, and buzzing around excitedly. Finally, it settled on my shoulder and transformed into Beast Boy, arms around my neck.

"Terra!" He whisper-shouted.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing here?" I asked, whirling as far around as the chair would allow me.

He gasped for breath as one of the chair legs caught him in the stomach. "I came to check up on you. We've been going crazy trying to find you."

I smiled in spite of myself as he transformed into a tiger to chew the tope into pieces. The chair dropped to the ground with a thud. I rubbed my arms, trying to get feeling back into them. "How did you find me?"

"Well, it took a few days, but Slade didn't take you very far. You're on the same street that I lost you on. In an abandoned hospital. This is the basement." He told me.

I felt a pillar of rock nudge my legs. I sat down and patted the spot next to me. "A few days? I thought it was only a few hours."

He nudged my leg. "We spent the whole time looking for you. We even got Titans East in on it."

Then I came to my senses and shoved him away. "Get out of here, now. It's too late for me. Save yourself before he finds you here."

"Terra, I'm not giving up on you." He took a step forward.

I waved my hand. The wall behind him parted and reformed around me. I wasn't going to hurt him just to save my own life.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	6. Chapter 5: Raven's POV

Black of Dawn : Chapter 5: Raven's POV Black of Dawn Chapter 5: Raven's POV

_Flashback_

_"All I wanted to make your last day perfect. Instead, you spent it worrying about me." I stared at them, then dropped my eyes._

_Robin took my hand in his. "That's what friends do."_

_I appreciated the gesture, but drew away quickly. "And as my friends, you have to let me go."_

_End of Flashback_

That had been one of the few times he'd ever tried to touch me. After the end of the world, we'd touched a lot. Casually, or just for comfort. I hadn't allowed anyone else to touch me like that.

Those memories were still sore. Especially my big birthday, the first time my hair had grown so long. Robin never minded, though. He would just grin and pat my hand gently. He remembered as well as I did that he'd carried me on his back.

I missed those touches, even though we'd been alone just the other day. He'd been avoiding me since then. The few times I'd seen him, he'd half-blushed and turned away, avoiding all eye-contact.

Today, he'd been planning on going out. He never did get any other casual clothes than the ones from Tokyo. I opened his door just as he'd put on his glasses.

"Raven." He said, surprised. "I was just leaving."

"Where are you going?" I asked, leaning casually against the door. It served two purposes: Preventing him from leaving, and giving me a small bit of rest.

Robin hesitated. Then, "Just going for a walk."

"Can I come?" He wouldn't dare say no.

Robin just nodded. I motioned for him to go ahead. He brushed past me, so close, yet so withdrawn.

Once we were outside, went down the side of the cliffs on a trail we'd made. He was headed for the beach, for privacy. I followed after a minute of uncertainty.

He sat down on the white sand. I followed suit, my leg brushing up against his. He stiffened, then relaxed and rested his hand on top of mine. That was good. We were making progress.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

Robin chewed his lip. "It's nothing. Really. I'm just glad you aren't mad at me."

I leaned against his side. "You're lying."

He smirked. "Is it that obvious?" Then he kissed the top of my head.

That made me anxious. We were close, but it was never that close. So I just decided to answer him. "Yes."

He leaned against me. "I've just been feeling really... different. It's strange, but every time I'm around you it gets worse. I can't contain it. I can't stop it. I'm just so confused."

"Everyone gets confused, Robin. You're just not used to it."

"Not like this I'm not. Sometimes I want to strangle you for knowing me better than I know myself. And sometimes, I want to do this," He leaned down quickly and kissed my lips. "Because you're the only one who can keep me sane."

I didn't have a response to that. I just closed my eyes and dropped my head onto his shoulder. "I guess opposites attract."

I could feel his nod.

It was true. I was formed from the very essence of darkness. I was dark, and refused to see hope where there was none. I was a monster. But Robin. He was all things good. Optimistic, hopeful, caring. Everything I wasn't. Everything I strived to be.

So I just turned my face up to recieve his kiss.

"Robin! Raven! I found her!" Beast Boy found us on the beach later that day. He seemed shocked by our closeness, but his excitement was too great.

Robin rose quickly and held out his hand to help me. "Where is she?"

"The abandoned hospital. Slade has her trapped." He was breathing heavily.

"And you just left her there?"

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. "She was safe. And she locked me out. It's not my fault. But we found her! She's safe!" He rejoiced, jumping around giddily.

I almost smiled. "We're going to save her. She'll be okay."

"Was that hope I heard?" Robin said teasingly.

I shoved him with my shoulder and laughed.

Beast Boy growled. "Hello! Terra! We were about to save her!" He reminded us.

"Right. Let's go."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	7. Chapter 6: Terra's POV

Black of Dawn : Chapter 6: Terra's POV Black of Dawn Chapter 6: Terra's POV

I know I told him not to come back for me, but I was glad when he did. And he brought friends. I could hear the battle beyond the walls of my prison. I wanted to join my friends again, but since Slade could've down anything to me in the space of a few days, I stayed put.

Something crashed through my wall. I hurried to build it back up again before anyone could get to me. Then I looked at the person who'd come flying through.

She was African-American, with little pig-tails at the top of her head that looked like Mickey Mouse ears. By her striped outfit, I could guess her name had something to do with a bumblebee.

"Hi, I'm Terra." I said, brushing my blonde hair out of my eyes.

She looked over at me. "Bumblebee." I'd hit it dead-on. "Any chance you'll let me out of here."

I shook my head. "Not until I know Slade is contained. He did something to me, but I don't know what yet."

"Figures." She grumbled, slumping against the wall. "The first time Titans East gets a taste of the action, I get slammed into a two-feet-thick, rock prison."

"Two feet? I didn't know I could do that much."

"Yeah. Believe me, I've flown through it before." She listened to the battle, like I had been doing moments before. "Sounds like it's getting worse. And it's how many against one?" She rolled her eyes. "Slade couldn't possibly take them all on."

I nodded. "Yes, he could. He's done it before. And then there's his robot army."

"Robot _army_? We're so dead meat. Nice knowing you, Terra." She saluted me, then fell silent again.

I heard a faint cry, one that I recognized. Beast Boy. There it was again. And again, the sounds repeating themselves. Cries of pure anguish. "No." I whispered numbly. The sounds were growing fainter. "No!" I slammed my fist into part of the wall, causing it to crumble under my touch. My hands glowed as a slab of rock lifted me through the air. I almost stumbled. I was out of practice.

Beast Boy was cornered by two of Slade's robots, though one could've been Slade himself. There was no way to tell.

I dropped a pillar of rock on each of their heads. They hadn't been expecting it. I watched them crumple then fade into the ground. Definitely robots. "Beast Boy!" I cried out, jumping off my floating rock and lifting him into my arms. He was unconscious.

I floated back to the rock prison. Bumblebee was gone, and I saw her a few yards off, fighting a Slade robot. I hurried inside and built the wall up again.

"Hello, Terra." Slade whispered behind me.

I jumped and turned, the limp Beast Boy still in my arms.

He seemed to smile behind his mask. "Two birds with one stone. I just knew you couldn't help saving your friend."

I set Beast Boy down slowly on the ledge I'd sat on earlier. "Leave him alone." My voice was hoarse with anger.

He set a hand on my shoulder. "Come, Terra. Your Titans are fighting a losing battle. We have elsewhere to be."

My friend seemed to stir. "Terra?" He said, sitting up and rubbing his aching head.

Slade was chanting something under his breath. The scene before me evaporated, and I tried to focus on the green face before me. It stayed crystal clear. I took Beast Boy's hand in mine. I wasn't going alone.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	8. Chapter 7: Raven's POV

Black of Dawn : Chapter 7: Raven's POV Black of Dawn Chapter 7: Raven's POV

"She's gone." Starfire confirmed. She came from the hole in the rock wall to hover anxiously.

Robin slammed his fist into the wall. It held, and he brought back his bruised hand to nurse it at his chest. "Beast Boy?"

"There's no sign of him anywhere in the building." I told him regretfully. The Titans East had all given up and gone for pizza, but here we still stood. "Slade took him with her."

He nodded. "Of course. We have to find him... soon. We start the search today."

"Robin." Starfire and I chorused softly. She paused and looked at me quizically, but I ignored her and continued. "It's one a.m. We need rest. Cyborg is down to his last back-up battery. He'll need at least six hours to recharge." I came a step closer to whisper softly in his ear. "And I'm worried about you, Robin. I know you haven't been sleeping. You need to rest."

"I'm fine, Ra!" He shouted, making a light shower of dust rain down from the already unsteady beams overhead.

"Excuse me," Starfire said. "I fear this is a bit out of topic, but I believe you have never given me the pet name."

I shuddered. She was right.

Robin turned away, hands folded behind his back. He didn't offer an answer, just silence.

"I'm going home. Need a ride, Rave?" Cyborg said.

"No. I'll fly Robin home. He needs a few minutes of paralysis to calm him down." To prove my point, I rose a few inches into the arm and reached out with my powers to grab onto Robin. His face was resigned as he stared fearlessly back at me. "Make that a few hours of paralysis. Do you still have that stuff to knock him out?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Get it ready. I'll meet you home." I flew out the door, Robin in tow.

After a few hours of flight, I set him down gently.

Robin smirked at me. "I haven't seen her looking like that since I was blackmailed into going to prom with Kitten." He chuckled.

"It's not funny, Robin. She's going to be horrified when she finds out that we... that we are..."

"An item?"

I shuddered again. "Please don't say that."

He smiled. "Fine. Prom wasn't a freat experience, anyways."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know what I meant."

"Of course I did. I just like vexing you." He rubbed his eyes, then flipped off his mask and shoved it into his pocket. He blinked at me as I stared, wide-eyed. His eyes were big and blue, not like I'd expected at all. Thick black lashes framed them. It was weird, almost awkward, seeing him without his mask, but it was a sight I could get used to.

"Of course you do." I pretended not to notice his gorgeous blue eyes.

He smiled, but there was a sound behind him, he whipped around, mask back over his eyes in a flash.

"Hello, Robby-Poo." The voice was flirtatious and obviously conceited. "Did you miss me?"

"Kitten." He growled.

The blonde girl placed her hands on her hips. She was obviously trying to be dramatic. She'd put on her pink prom dress and bright lipstick to match. "That's right, Robby-Poo. It's me." Her voice quickly turned to hatred, though the conceited undertone never left.

I stepped up. "Robin's beaten you once, and he'll do it again, Kitten. Just back off." To prove my point, my hands glowed black.

She snorted. "You can't do anything to me."

Robin balled his hands into a fist and punched her face. He drew his hands away as a resounding, metallic bang came from her head. Sparks flew from her body. A crack formed on her face where his fist had been.

"I told you so." She folded her arms across her chest. "Robin, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner. On my way out, I ran into this lovely lady. She said she was a friend of yours." Kitten's voice faded as Slade's took its place. "She has a little message for you." The face fell off the Kitten drone, revealing a screen underneath.

"Hello, Robby-Poo!" Kitten waved. Her face was even more disgusting in person... well, at least on TV. "I just dropped by an old pal of yours. After I got out of jail for extremely good behavior, I thought I'd stop by your house, but no one was home. That's when Slade found me. I just wanted to say--" her voice dropped dangerously low, slipping into all-out hatred "--I'm coming for you, Robin. And your Titans, too. There are more of us than you think. Goodbye, Robby-Poo." The screen went black.

I blew it up, just for fun. "Ignore her, Robin." I said.

He shook his head. "No. She has a point."

"What?"

"Think about it, Raven! Think of all the villians we've beaten before!"

"Hundreds." I said with a shrug.

"Exactly. And how many want revenge?"

My reply was hoarse. "Hundreds."

"Exactly. That's why we can't stop now!" He kicked the dirt.

I shook my head. "You need rest." I paralyzed him, wrapping him in a cocoon of my power. "And Cyborg has that knock-out stuff ready back at the tower."

He still managed to moan, even with his jaw frozen shut.

Previous Chapter


End file.
